Come With Me
by Thundercatlost
Summary: Peridot had always expected Lapis to not fight in the war... but she had never expected Lapis to fight back. [Oneshot, Rated T for very dark themes and character death]


_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **This is just a short one-shot I came up with. It's pretty dark and depressing (like most of my other stories) and it's really short but I thought I'd upload it anyway.**_

 _ **This takes place in an AU (which may very will become cannon, much to my dismay) where Lapis leaves because she doesn't want to be a part of the war and decides to try to stop Peridot and Steven from being involved.**_

 _ **If you like it, feel free to review - I love to hear what you think of my stories. Favourites are also appreciated.**_

 _ **Little note: Lapis is kinda OOC because I struggle to write her character.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Stop this foolish war!"

"I am a Crystal Gem and I-"

"I SAID STOP!"

There was a crack as Peridot fell to her knees in agony. All was silent. She looked up. The tall, blue Gem that stood in front of her had tears rolling down her cheeks and had a sword made of water in her hand. There was a dull sparkle in their eyes; a sparkle of sadness and regret.

Never would Peridot have thought that her fate would come so quickly... and that it would be ended by somebody whom she had loved.

Behind Lapis, water bubbles held the Gemstones of Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire. Steven was asleep in the temple, thus he had not been there to witness and take part in the fight that had occurred.

The barn was a wreck. It's roof had collapsed in the fight and was drenched in water. Tiny scraps of metal and wood from the once-barnmates' meepmorp lay broken, bent and battered. Scattered throughout the now-old garden were pumpkin slices, the remains of their old pet. This was no longer Peridot and Lapis' home. This was soon going to be Peridot's grave.

"L-Lapis... Why... Why did you... do this?" Peridot attempted to ask, coughing every few seconds.

"I'm not going to let you get involved in the war. I'm not going to let Homeworld get to you. They'll do unspeakable things to you," She told her. "I want you to leave with me,"

"I-I... I can't," Peridot stuttered, her form glitching and changing. "I'm... a C-Crystal Gem... and I want to f-fight for... the Earth..."

"LISTEN TO ME!" Lapis yelled. She lifted up Peridot's head lightly with the edge of her sword. "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND WE, WITH STEVEN, ARE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER AND STAY AWAY FROM THIS STUPID WAR!"

Peridot looked up at her Gemstone. In it was a deep crack that stretched all the way along it.

Using the last of her strength, she pushed herself up from the ground and stood up, her eyes staring angrily at Lapis.

"No. I'm staying here,"

Lapis growled. "PERIDOT, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" She held the sword to Peridot's Gem. "...Please. You're the only friend I-"

"We're not friends," Peridot told her. "Not any more,"

"Please, Peridot, I need-"

"Look around us, Lap... Lazuli," Peridot decided to avoid using her name. "You've destroyed everything I had...my home..." She pointed to the barn. "...my family..." She pointed to the Gems bubbled behind Lapis. "...and my friends..." She pointed to somewhere in the distance where she knew Beach City was. "Go on. Destroy me. See if I care. Maybe, when I'm shattered, I'll never have to feel the pain anymore. I'm not surprised that Jasper wanted you back, after the way you're treating me,"

Shocked by her last statement, Lapis accidentally let the bubbles behind her drop. One by one, the Gems began to reform. Pearl, then Amethyst, then Ruby and then finally Sapphire. Immediately, Garnet fused back together, Pearl summoned her spear and Amethyst grabbed her whip.

"Don't summon your weapons. I know what I'm doing," Peridot told them, much to their surprise. However, they did what she told them to. She turned back to Lapis. "I am a Crystal Gem and I'd rather be shattered than not fight for those who loved me," She looked at each of the Gems in turn. "...who taught me that it's good to be myself...who taught me that it doesn't matter where I came from...who taught me that love is the strongest force on Earth..." She turned to Lapis once again. "And I must thank YOU, Lapis, for teaching me that friendship doesn't always last forever, no matter how strong it may be,"

At this point, everybody had been moved to tears. Garnet unfused and Sapphire seemed to be the one crying the most (Aside from Lapis). Sapphire had seen the future and didn't want to share it with anybody, not even Ruby. This began to worry Pearl and Amethyst. Peridot took no notice of the events unfolding around her.

"Peridot! You need to come with me! I don't want to hurt you anymore!" Lapis gripped her sword (that was still aimed at Peridot's cracked Gem) even tighter. "I don't want to break you!"

"You already have," She replied. "Both inside and out,"

"Peridot..." Lapis moved the sword a little closer to her Gem. "...Please...Just come with me..."

Peridot scowled. "I'd rather be shattered,"

"PLEASE!" Lapis yelled again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Crystal Gems behind her were panicking. Ruby was desperately trying to calm Sapphire. Amethyst was desperately trying call Steven's phone and Pearl was too shocked to react at all.

In a sudden, unexpected movement, Peridot grabbed the blade with her hands and pulled it towards herself. The sword was now millimetres away from Peridot's Gem. Not moving her head, she glanced over at the Crystal Gems, who were now watching her.

"Thank you, everybody," She looked back at Lapis who was trembling and sobbing violently. "And to you, Lapis... I just..." She sighed.

"...I just hope you're happy,"

 ** _THE END._**


End file.
